The Rain
by HughloverX
Summary: After X2, Scott finds Logan out in the rain and they both make confessions to themselves and eachother about the events at Alkali Lake.


I don't own any of the X-men(but I do love em), they belong to Marvel, but I can always dream. (sigh) Wolvie. . . so hot! Oh, plez r&r!

Scott's POV

_thoughts_ "dialogue"

Summary- After X2, Scott finds Logan out in the rain and they both make their confessions about Alkali Lake. (X2 spoilers) Surry, not good at summaries.

**The Rain**

I looked over at him, sitting in the Professor's office, from the hallway. He had changed, but he'd never admit it. He looked almost unaffected by the events that took place a month ago at Alkali Lake.

_but that couldn't be. He lost his one chance for a look into his past and we all lost Jean_

He was the first to accept that she was gone. Actually those were the first words he said after the water had engulfed her.

_God do I miss her_

At first, I blamed myself for what happened. What kind of a man lets himself be controlled by the enemy and then almost kills his own fiancé? Actually I did kill her. . . it was my optic blasts that broke the dam

_No, it wasn't my fault. It was Stryker's._

Logan, on the other hand, went on as usual. He did get a little quieter and spent more time in the Danger Room. Other than those little tweaks, he was as normal as Logan could get. I admit that sometimes I do break down and embrace the cold heartache of the loss, but I have never seen a trace that the Wolverine showing that kind of emotion except for the few moment after her death in the cold Canadian mountains.

He got up out of the seat and walked to the doorway where I was standing.

"What are you doin', eh, Scooter?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Well, don't hurt yourself there, bub."

Then he turned and left. Before the incident at the lake, we were always trying to out-do or put-down the other, but after, things calmed down between us. Of course, a friendly jab at one another wasn't unheard of.

Later on that day, it started to rain. The monotonous pitter-patter seemed to have a soothing effect on everybody at the school. At around 10pm mostly all the students went to their rooms to talk or go to bed. I was sitting on the sofa in the living room watching the news. Ororo came in and sat down next to me.

"Huh. I can't seem to find Logan anywhere."

"He probably locked himself in the Danger Room."

"No, I checked there, and his room, and the kitchen. . . as a matter of fact, I really haven't seen him all day."

"Don't worry about him. I think that it's safe to say that he can take care of himself."

"Yeah, but in a storm I get a little worried about him. I don't think he realizes that with a metal skeleton, he's basically a human lightning rod."

"Fine, I'll go check the garage and see if he's working down there. He probably went out to the bar."

I got up and started walking to the garage. When I got ther the lights were on, the garage door was open, and my bike was gone.

_Why does he always take my vehicles? The last car he took he hotwired it with his claw. How am I supposed to fix a claw-hole in the ignition!?_

I got into my jeep and left to go find my bike. As I was driving down the road, the rain started falling harder.

_Maybe I'll just grab my bike and leave him out in the rain_

I rounded the next bend and saw my bike, but no Logan.

_Why did he stop here, in the middle of the woods?_

I got out and looked over the motorcycle, and for any traces of Logan. The bike looked perfectly fine and there were boot marks in the mud leading to the forest.

_Ororo probably wouldn't like it if I left him out here._

I headed into the forest. The rain was pounding on the trees and on my head.

If I get a cold because of him, I'll throw him out in the rain. God it's cold and wet out here.

I walked about a half a mile in till I finally saw him. He was sitting on the ground, resting against a tree. One arm was resting on a knee that was raised and the other arm on the ground next to his stretched leg.

_I'll kill him. I'm getting sick and wet out here so he can sit in the rain._

"Logan, what the hell are you doing? It's pouring down rain. Didn't you notice or doesn't your thick adamantium skull comprehend that?"

"Yeah, I noticed," he said with his head bent down like he was looking for something. There was something in his calm voice that I never heard before.

"Well, come on then. We have to get back to the-"

"Go ahead. I'll be fine."

"Logan you have to come."

"I will. Later. Go." He wasn't going to debate this.

_I'll just have to make him come_

I walked over to him.

"Scott, what are you doing?" He still never looked up.

"Making you get up and come back home."

I grabbed his wet leather jacket to try and pull him up, but he shrugged my hands off of it.

"Would you just get up and come on!"

I tried to pull him up again, but this time he reacted. He grabbed my jacket and threw me to the ground.

"What the hell? I'm gonna kill you!"

I charged at him. I never saw anyone react so quickly. Before I had time to think he had me on the ground again.

"Stop it Scott. I don't want to hurt you. Just, go home." He sat back down in the same spot against the tree.

"What is so great about sitting here in the rain?"

I sat down next to him and stared out into the forest. I saw nothing, but trees and undergrowth.

"Well?"

I looked over at him. He didn't look the same. He looked like he did when the dam broke at Alkali Lake.

"Logan, are you OK? You don't look so good."

"Well, how the hell would you look if you killed the one women you love?"

Well, I wasn't expecting that. I just stayed quiet and listened. If he wanted to talk he would.

For the last month Professor Xavier brought us counseling for the students and the teachers. It helped a little. Usually I would talk to the psychiatrist alone and then Storm, the Professor, and Logan would come in and we would talk. Well, Storm, the Professor and I would talk. Logan usually just sat there. He hasn't talked very much lately.

"Logan, it wasn't your fault," I finally said.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says, but they all know that it was. . ."

"What the hell are you talking about? If it was anyone's fault it was mine. I'm the one that broke the dam."

"No."

"What?"

"No, before you and Jean battled each other, we were splitting into groups. 'Ro was goin' with Blue-boy to save the kids, and. . . well, then I saw Stryker going down the hallway. I went after him. If I would have stayed with the group I would have gone with Jean, Magneto, and Mystique."

He started talking faster like he was on the edge and trying to contain it.

"And if I would have gone with them, I would have fought you and then the dam wouldn't have broken and Magneto wouldn't have almost killed the whole human race and-"

"And Stryker would have gotten away. Besides that, you don't know what would happen. For all you know Stryker could have-"

I stopped. Logan had gotten up and started walking away from me. He was mumbling about how it wouldn't have mattered.

"Logan, it does matter. You stopped him from trying to destroy all mutants again and-"

"And in doing that instead of waiting and biding my time I killed Jean."

I snapped. All my pain came down.

"No you didn't! My God! Do you ever stop thinking of yourself? _You_ hit on my fiancé because _you _wanted to get her in bed. _You _left to go find Rogue at the train station to prove that _you_ didn't have to listen to anyone but _your_self. _You_ left the mansion to find _your _past. _You _left the group to get _your_ revenge-"

I looked angrily at him to see his reaction. What I heard was surprising.

"Your right Scott. I do only think of myself."

_Wow, I'm right? No. No, I'm not._

"Logan, I'm sorry. It's just that, I blamed myself too. It was her choice. What happened happened. We can't do anything now. Jean was strong and she would do anything for us and she knew that we would do anything for her. She believed in you Logan. Why do you think we kept you around? Your personality?"

He smiled a little at that. Then it seemed like he was going to tell me something, but then thought better of it.

Wonder what he's thinking about. Did anything happen between him and Jean? Did- No, stop it. This is something Jean hated. I have to stop doing this and work together with him, for Jean.

"Come on, let's go home. I'm getting soaked."

"Scooter, you already are soaked."

"All because you had to steal my bike and make me drive out here." I said with a grin.

The mighty Wolverine does have feelings. That's why Jean believed in him. If things stayed like this I could grow to maybe like him.

"Hey One-Eye! Sorry about your bike, but you moved the keys. I'll meet ya back at the school."

_Why would he be sorry about my bike?_

When I got home, I found out that he hotwired my bike the same way he hot-wired my car. On the bike was a postage note that said

**Scooter, **

**Fix your bike later.**

**Had to go get something to eat.**

**Told 'Ro you'd be home soon.**

**Thanks **

**Logan**

When I finally found Ororo she was in the study.

"Hey found Logan."

"Yeah, he was okay right?"

"Yeah, now he is."

"Oh he told me to tell you that "If you tell anyone what happened I'll tell everyone what you listen to in the nice blue sports car with the claw-holes" she said with the fingered quotation marks.

_What is he talking about? The 'NSYNC CD!!_

"Logan! That's not even mine, I swear! If you tell anyone-" I screamed as I ran up the stairs to strangle him. Things were back to as close to normal as we could get it.


End file.
